Strong Walls Can Crumble
by OmniVamp037
Summary: Minato puts up a strong front with his friends so he can help them but how do you know the strong dont need a shoulder to cry on as well. Minato centric. MinatoxYukari. Friendship or romance, ur choice.


The bell signaling for the end of school woke the blue haired boy up from his slumber. As he lifted his head the other students in his class were already filing out.

"Hey I hope you heard some of the lesson today," Junpei said to him as he adjusted his cap, "Cuz' I sure didn't so I need to see your notes later."

Minato blinked at him a couple times then started rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

"Anyways I'll see ya later," Junpei told him "I'm gonna go visit Chidori in the hospital. Later."

And with that Junpei took off out the door. Minato looked around for Yukari but she was nowhere to be seen. Figuring she went to her archery practice, Minato grabbed his things and stood up. Before he can make his way to the door, Ms. Toriumi stood beside him and stopped him.

"I hope my lesson didn't keep you from taking your nap Mr. Arisato," she said.

Minato looked up at her face; she looked annoyed but not angry. He shook his head as he gave her a guilty look.

"Well next time do try to stay awake during my lessons," she said to him.

Minato then saw a look in her eyes as she bit her lip as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Enjoy your weekend Minato-kun." She finally said.

And with that she turned away and walked out the classroom. Minato looked at the door for a moment then rubbed his eyes and followed suit.

As he reached the foot lockers he was stopped by Fuuka who was holding her lunchbox in her hands.

"Hello Minato-kun, "she said. "I'm sorry to bother you but can you do me a favor and taste something for me" It's something I made for cooking class and I want to know if this is good enough."

Minato nodded and Fuuka handed a takoyaki ball to him. Minato placed it into his mouth and nodded to her as he savored the taste of it. Fuuka smiled widely and thanked him before leaving to her class. Minato watched her go as he swallowed the takoyaki and sniffed back a tear. He then changed his shoes and left the school.

The walk home was uneventful for Minato. He saw Yuko but she was too busy with the sports team to talk. He also saw Chihiro but she didn't notice him as she walked into the bookworm's bookstore.

When he got to the dorm he was just starting to walk the stairs when someone called his name. He looked to find the stunning red head of SEES walking up to him and meeting him at the stairs.

"Evening Arisato," Mitsuru said, "I'm glad I caught you. I never got to thank you for helping me. Without you I would have lost my independence and give in to my grief over the death of my father."

Minato smiled and nodded his head. Mitsuru then looked behind her then back at Minato and spoke.

"Well thanks again," she said, "I'll see you inside. I'm ready to go to tarterus tonight if you're up to it."

Minato nodded his head again and Mitsuru smiled and walked inside. When the door closed Minato leaned against the railing and covered his eyes. He took a couple deep breaths and wiped the tears that came out then walked inside.

Koromaru was the first to greet. He ran up and jumped on Minato barking excitedly. Minato scratched behind his ears and looked around the dorm lounge. Mitsuru was already on the couch absorbed in her book. Akihiko sat next to her sewing up his boxing gloves and Ken sat on the couch across from them watching feather man on the TV. Koromaru whimpered and put his head under Minato's hand. Minato smiled and petted the top of his head then continued to the stairs to go the rooms, leaving Koromaru sitting there watching him.

Minato stepped into his room and put aside his school bag. He went to his desk, sat down and covered his head on his desk. He tried to stop the tears from coming but found it difficult as his breathing got heavy. He wiped the tears that came then took a couple deep breaths again. As he was regaining his composure there was a knock at his door.

"Hey are you busy," came the voice of Yukari.

Minato opened the door to let her in then sat down on his bed while she took the chair he just vacated.

"I'm sorry to bother but I was hoping to talk to you if that's ok," she said, "It's just my mother."

Yukari hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"Are you ok," she said.

Minato was taken back; he was not expecting her to say that. He looked at her confused then quickly nodded. Yukari was unconvinced; she looked his face searching for something which made Minato quickly look down covering his eyes with his blue bangs.

"Are you sure," Yukari asked.

Minato nodded again without looking up.

"I-," she said watching him, "I saw you earlier. When you talked to Fuuka and when you talked to Mitsuru-senpai, afterward you seemed…"

Minato didn't say a word as he continued looking at the floor.

"It can wait till later," Yukari said standing up, "It's not that important. I'm sorry for bringing it up. You don't have to-"

"Wait."

Yukari just reached the door when Minato's voice made her stop in her tracks. She looked back at Minato as he was raising his head. He looked at her with red puffy eyes. Yukari walked over- sat down next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand. Minato placed his head on her shoulder and buried his face into her shirt allowing his tears to flow. Yukari placed her head next to his and squeezed his hand.

"It's ok," she said to him, "I'm here for you. I'll stay with you."

She felt him nod against her shoulder. She closed her eyes and held him never wanting to let go for the rest of the night.


End file.
